


The outcast's lover

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol being a loner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kyungsoo being a bubble of love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character people, Scars and Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Chanyeol tried to live with a scar until he gave up.Kyungsoo saw a tiny giant being all lonely and cute, he couldn't resist.Something bloomed, something broke, but they went through it together.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	The outcast's lover

**Author's Note:**

> I finished it on time for the 100 years fest (I can screen shot the emails and Dms in which I said I did before November 20th)  
> I didn't want to keep it as I erase the files of my done fics so I decided to publish it on the collection until the fest make a decision.   
> To the prompter: I hope you like it and will forgive me for publishing it without asking you first. I waited for like 8 months before making this decision.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> -The names and characters' choice is simply a visual reference to make it easy for you to imagine facial expressions and voice's tones. My story do not represent me, my believes, or how I picture any of the real people I borrowed the names from.

Park Chanyeol was an outcast. He didn't give another definition to what he was. He was an unwanted man, impossible to love, and above all, he was a freak.

Not only did he have elf ears, but he had to wear ugly thick glasses frames, and have long bangs to hide the ugly mark that disfigured his face from his right eye to the left side of the back of his neck. Going all the way through his scalp.

With his glasses and long bangs, he managed to approach people and get to have "friends". However nobody really lasted, especially those who he tried to be honest with. 

At the age of twenty, Chanyeol gave up seeking affection and just lived everyday as if something died in him. He mourned every second, of every minute, of every hour.

His soul was full of sorrow and pain for so long that his family worried. Despite how little love they showed him, they worried. Chanyeol only scoffed when his father approached him about his stat and proposed to set him on a blind date. He simply looked at him in the eyes, "nobody will accept a freak. Don't even bother."

He left his father at that and locked himself in his room to study. His music major was everything he could have. He was in his second year of university at that time and it was all his life. 

It was surprising when as he sat in his corner in the library, a short man approached him, "can I have that book? I need to copy a section I marked," Chanyeol looked at the history book he had on the table. He handed it and smiled softly.

"You can keep it, I finished copying my part," Chanyeol explained, kindly and looked down to the book he was reading. 

The man left but returned shortly after, "Second year?" Chanyeol looked at him in surprise before nodding. "I am in my first year. Is it okay if I get some heads up? Will we have the history of Music too in the second year?"

"No, but the assignment given to me is linked to the evolution of the music," Chanyeol handed him a paper and the kid blinked.

"Park Chanyeol," the man looked up as Chanyeol felt air stuck in his lungs as nobody called his name in a long while, "is that you? Or the professor?"

"No," his mouth felt dry, "that is me." The man smiled, his lips forming a heart shape that Chanyeol instantly loved. 

"I am Do Kyungsoo!" The brightness on his voice startled Chanyeol who bowed a bit, "you are so shy," Kyungsoo laughed, "nice to meet you, sunbae."

"Nice to meet you," Chanyeol dared to smile and the man didn't see that as he looked back to the paper. He read through it and handed it back before standing.

"I should go before I miss the bus," Kyungsoo stood and offered his hand to Chanyeol who looked at it as he stretched his hand to hold his. "See you around, sunbae."

Chanyeol said nothing observing Kyungsoo leave. He sighed tiredly as he packed his things, thinking that it will be the last time he will see that man.

He was wrong. 

Kyungsoo wasn't really in need of that book, he had been curious about the man with raven black hair and thick glasses who apparently was tall, mysterious and hardworking. Chanyeol was unaware that Kyungsoo was living right in front of the gym he was going to every night at an ungodly hour. 

Kyungsoo, who had trouble sleeping many nights in a row, noticed Chanyeol walk in and out of the place but never imagined he would see him in his university. So, he took his courage and approached the man who looked so small and vulnerable at that moment. Kyungsoo felt as if Chanyeol feared to show emotions or feared interacting with people. He couldn't really tell.

"I can hear your thoughts and I am not even telepathic," Baekhyun, his childhood friend, broke the train of thoughts that nearly hit a wall in his mind, "stop thinking about that creepy guy."

"He is not creepy," Kyungsoo glared at him but Baekhyun remained unfazed.

He even scoffed, "going to the gym at 3 am everyday is creepy," he pointed out with a deadpan look, "that is a devil hour, by the way, and he keeps hiding his eyes…"

"His eyes are normal, dark brown, kind and so expressive," Kyungsoo stopped him, "I looked at his eyes, Baek. He is not a creepy guy. He is just… isolating himself to the extreme."

Baekhyun blinked, "and that is not creepy for you?" Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun who just kept looking at him worriedly, "he could be a killer, he could be a gangster, he could be…"

"He could be someone too shy to make friends?" Kyungsoo glared at his friend who sighed, "why do you judge him so easily because he is a lonely person?"

Baekhyun gave him an apologetic look but still persisted, "because we are social creatures, and I am not judging just like that! He is in my class, remember? I had seen him for two years and he creeped everybody out." Kyungsoo kept his glare on and Baekhyun sighed, "I am just worried for you, Soo. You are my baby brother."

It eased Kyungsoo's glare and he dropped the subject. They spent the day normally until Kyungsoo noticed Chanyeol walk to the library. "I will be right back," he ran to Chanyeol before he would get to the library, "Park sunbae." 

Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo in bewilderment, "oh, Do Kyungsoo, right?"

Kyungsoo felt his chest warm up because Chanyeol recalled his name and nodded, "are you heading to the library?" Chanyeol nodded, "still working on your history assignment?"

"No, I am going to read," Chanyeol was polite the entire time but Kyungsoo could feel Chanyeol getting uncomfortable with where they stood as he looked around.

Kyungsoo felt bad for that, "I will let you read, I have a group assignment I need to do with my friend," Kyungsoo rambled but Chanyeol's tiny smile made him feel relieved, "I will check on you once I am done."

Chanyeol nodded but said nothing as Kyungsoo walked away with an energetic hand wave. He chuckled quietly before walking to his favorite spot. He picked his book and made himself small. When he nearly ended his last chapter, a smell of coffee hit his nose and he looked up to see Kyungsoo approach him with a cup of coffee.

"Careful, sunbae. It is still warm," Kyungsoo smiled widely, "you look done with your story."

Chanyeol looked down to his book, "uh, yes, I have a few pages before I end it," Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo who sat down sipping on his coffee. He didn't know what he had to say so he picked the coffee, which was hot, and sipped, "thank you for the coffee."

Kyungsoo brightened up more and smiled to Chanyeol, "Welcome." Chanyeol cheeks turned pink as he finished reading the book and Kyungoo noticed it. It brought him such pride and warmth that he left Chanyeol with a smile. 

It became a routine and Kyungsoo managed to crack Chanyeol's shell little by little. He didn't know much but Chanyeol chuckled every time they were together and it was an accomplishment.

Chanyeol on the other hand felt at ease around Kyungsoo. The man didn't push him to open up yet encouraged him to speak his mind about many things. It didn't cross his mind that he would fall for a cute guy like Kyungsoo, but it had been six weeks and Chanyeol realized he fell for the small guy's beautiful soul. He didn't beat himself up about that, "who can be friends with Kyungsoo and not love him?" he said to himself as he did hit the treadmill.

He didn't expect Kyungsoo to feel even a little care for him, so when Kyungsoo came to him that Friday, he had no expectations. "Hey, hyung," Chanyeol looked up from his book with a wide warm smile, "would you like to go with me to the cinema tomorrow night? There is a film I want to see." 

Chanyeol didn't overthink it. For him, Kyungsoo was asking him as a friend, "sure," Chanyeol smiled, "at seven?" 

"Yes!" Kyungsoo brightened up, blushing, "I will meet you in our bus stop, okay?" Kyungsoo left his side happily, "it is a date!" Kyungsoo ran off before he would see Chanyeol's utter shock. 

A date? 

Chanyeol nearly lost his mind, as the day went by. He tried to stop overthinking it but, after going to the gym then leaving at 4 am, he realized he already did. As he tried to fight his panic, he showered three times in the span of five hours, washed and ironed his shirt, barely ate anything. 

He went to the bus stop where he and Kyungsoo meet up whenever they want to go to college together and sat there at three. He was four hours early but couldn't stay at home anyway. 

He didn't realize how much time went by until Kyungsoo showed up, smiling so wide it outshined the sun, "Chanyeol hyung!" Chanyeol smiled at the joyful expression in Kyungsoo's face.

He tried not to think too much of how undeserving he was of Kyungsoo. "Hi, Soo," he smiled kindly, praying to make this date the best date Kyungsoo ever had. Kyungsoo hugged him as soon as he stood close enough.

Kyungsoo inhaled and smiled at the soft scent of flowers in Chanyeol's clothes, "you smell good," he noticed Chanyeol's blush as he looked up and beamed, "let's go?"

Chanyeol nodded and realized that Kyungsoo didn't let go of their hands until they got on the subway. It was crowded at that time of the afternoon. He leaned on the wall by the door, trying to keep his face down when he noticed Kyungsoo peek at him.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol smiled and nodded which made Kyungsoo ease up and lean on him. Chanyeol blushed again but said nothing as he enjoyed Kyungsoo's presence. The ride ended soon enough and they walked silently until the cinema. 

Chanyeol held Kyungsoo's arm as he was about to pay for the ticket, "what do you like to eat as a snack?"

"Nachos!" Kyungsoo answered brightly and Chanyeol chuckled before walking to the food stand. He ordered nachos for Kyungsoo before joining him, "the movie will start now! Oh," Kyungsoo blinked, noticing that Chanyeol bought only one pack of Nachos, thinking Chanyeol planned to share the snack with him but he noticed soon enough that Chanyeol was more focused on him, not even touching the snack. He blushed as he noticed and smiled at Chanyeol who smiled back at him.

Chanyeol was unable to tell what Kyungsoo planned but it felt like it would end soon. He never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend before, he never had a friend before, for a reason, and he knew he had to let Kyungsoo know.

the film was done and Kyungsoo pouted at him, “I wanted you to see the film with me, but I ended up seeing it alone.” Chanyeol smiled softly and shyly played with his sleeves, “At least tell me you enjoyed it, please.”

“I enjoyed spending time with you, Soo,” Kyungsoo blushed madly at that, “ whether you see this as a date between friends or acquaintances, I truly enjoyed it.”

Kyungsoo’s expression fell, “oh,” he sounded as upset as he looked and Chanyeol felt his stomach tighten, “this is not a date between friends, Hyung.” Chanyeol blinked as Kyungsoo pulled him, in a fortunately empty hall, to kiss his cheek, “This is a date to start a serious relationship.” 

Chanyeol looked wildly shocked, “a serious relationship?” Kyungsoo nodded and Chanyeol felt tears well up his eyes, “why? I am not…” 

“You are the most adorable man I have ever met and you are also so cute and so shy,” Kyungsoo blushed as he fidgeted, “I admit I was always curious about you, since I saw you at the beginning of the year, when I visited the university. You were sitting alone, holding a book, looking so small despite the fact you were two times taller than me.” 

Chanyeol was confused for a moment, “you saw me at the beginning of the year? Then, when you approached me…” Kyungsoo smiled shyly as he held Chanyeol’s hand, “you did it on purpose?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah, and I loved every second of it.” Kyungsoo noticed how tears ran down Chanyeol’s cheeks, “I wanted to be your friend at first but now I wish we could be more.” 

“I…” Chanyeol sniffed, “I don’t know what to say.” He dried his tears and looked away, “I never had friends before, less boyfriends, so to be asked out is a shock to me.” 

Kyungsoo pulled his hand close to his chest, “I know and I wish the world could see what I saw in you the entire time,” Kyungsoo smiled warmly, his heart shape of his lips showing so clearly, “ a man worth loving.” Chanyeol shook his head absently and sniffed more, “Will you be my boyfriend, Chanyeol Hyung?” 

“I would love to but…” Chanyeol crotched down, holding his knees, as he sobbed silently, “what if you hate me later on? I will lose you as a friend and as a boyfriend, and it terrifies me.” 

Kyungsoo smiled at the cuteness displayed in front of him, “I won’t hate you, I can assure you that.” Kyungsoo patted his head softly. Chanyeol stopped sniffing and nodded, “so, my dear boyfriend, there is a noodle stand outside that I would love to go to, let us go together!” 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol shyly said and Kyungsoo could only chuckle as he pulled Chanyeol along. They took a seat and sat down, “you don’t want to ask me about my look?”

Kyungsoo shot him a look, “your look is your choice, I have no say in it. You can dress as you like, Hyung, I don’t mind.” Chanyeol was considerably relaxed and Kyungsoo was glad to see him loosen up. Chanyeol was grinning as happiness filled his lungs and he ended up paying for the dinner. He had never been happier. 

Their relationship was slow, much to Chanyeol’s happiness, and their interactions were comfortable. Kyungsoo was as shy about his affection display as Chanyeol, so they made sure to keep it private all the time. Baekhyun was shocked that Kyungsoo dated Chanyeol a whole month before telling him, “How dare you!” Chanyeol who joined Kyungsoo so that the latter can introduce him as his boyfriend shrinked, tensing considerably by Kyungsoo’s side. “ I thought I was your best friend!” 

“You are,” Kyungsoon gave Chanyeol a squeeze to reassure him, “and you are also loud, shut up.” He looked at Chanyeol who had a caged animal expression, “Don’t mind him, he is always obnoxiously loud.” 

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol mumbled shyly, trying to relax. A hand made him look at Minseok, a senior Kyungsoo knew since primary school.

“Smack him in the head if he is too loud around you,” Minseok had a stoic expression as he said so and Baekhyun whined, “he gives me migraines when he doesn’t stop talking so loud.” 

“He smacks me too,” Baekhyun whined, “a lot,” the other laughed and Chanyeol relaxed as they focused on Baekhyun more and he soon showed a shy smile. He barely spoke but when he did, it was always to Kyungsoo or because of Kyungsoo which was cute to see.

It changed Chanyeol’s life completely, he slowly opened up to more people, he spent more time with Baekhyun who managed to make Chanyeol express himself more, and he loved himself more. On their first 100 days, Chanyeol decided to thank Kyungsoo for that, so he made a whole date plan with Kyungsoo’s friends. They made sure to keep Kyungsoo busy until they got to the date space, bought Kyungsoo favorite plant, made a reservation in a traditional style restaurant. He even wore a buttoned shirt instead of his hooded shirt and tight jeans.

Baekhyun observed him, fidgeting in the restaurant front door, “you truly went all the way with your look,” Chanyeol made sure to dye his hair, straightened it, and styled it so he can take his Glasses off and still cover his scar. “I wish you could push your hair back,” Baekhyun lifted his hand to push the hair back but Chanyeol held him tensely.

“I don’t like it back,” he commented as he did let go of Baekhyun. The man could only look at him, massaging his sore skin from the strength. “I am sorry,” Chanyeol said as he noticed so, “I am nervous as heck.” 

Baekhyun smiled, patting his back, “I know how it feels like. After all, this is your 100th day anniversary, it should be memorable.”

“Which also means a lot of pressure,” Chanyeol commented as he fixed his attire nervously, “I want it to be the best.” Baekhyun smiled at him but said nothing as Minseok and Jongin were leading Kyungsoo to the restaurant, eyes closed. 

“Where are you taking me?” Kyungsoo stomped his feet in displease but soon Chanyeol held his hands and he jumped, “oh, it feels like Yeollie’s hands.” The hands were gone and Kyungsoo shot Chanyeol a shocked look, “Oh my god,” Kyungsoo observed, “you are so dashing, what?” 

Chanyeol chuckled as he pulled Kyungsoo close to a hug, “happy 100th day anniversary.” Kyungsoo gasped dramatically before he laughed.

“I knew you were preparing something!” Chanyeol smiled sheepishly as he hugged Kyungsoo tightly, “I got you something too!”

“Let us get in first?” Chanyeol led him to the table he reserved where a beautiful pot was, “I bought this for you,” Kyungsoo gaped at it before smiling happily. They ordered dinner and as soon as it was done, Kyungsoo rested a small box in front of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol glanced at Kyungsoo who smiled at him, “open it.” The tall man opened it with eagerness, gasping in delight at the bracelet that shone in the box. It had Park Chanyeol graved in the front, then Do Kyungsoo on the back, “You like it?” 

“I adore it,” Kyungsoo chuckled shyly at Chanyeol’s eagerness, “can you help me?” Kyungsoo leaned to help Chanyeol wear it then looked up, enough to see a part of the scar from Chanyeol’s eyebrow.

Chanyeol was absently observing the bracelet that Kyungsoo’s expression startled him, “What?” Kyungsoo looked about to cry and Chanyeol worried, “what happened, Soo?” 

“Your eyebrow,” Kyungsoo swallowed his following words as Chanyeol went so pale it terrified him. They said nothing since.

Kyungsoo went to wash his hands and Chanyeol went to pay. Once outside, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol walked silently ahead, a plant nesting between Kyungsoo’s arms, “aren’t you going to tell me?”

“I asked you once if you had any questions about my look, and you said you don’t care about it,” Chanyeol sounded distant and Kyungsoo felt his heart squeeze at that, “I had to know it won’t be truly the case.”

“I don’t care about your look, Yeollie,” Kyungsoo stopped walking, “but that is not a look, that is a scar.” Chanyeol looked at him, stoically, “that is a mark given by someone. You were hurt the entire time and you didn’t tell me.”

“I had it a long time ago, Soo.” Chanyeol tried to sound reassuring, “it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Kyungsoo frowned, “yet, it did hurt you to have it,” Kyungsoo approached him, “or you won’t try to hide it.” 

Chanyeol said nothing for a moment then his eyes filled with tears, “it is ugly. It makes me feel ugly.” 

“You are not, Yeol. You are not,” Chanyeol shook his head and suddenly lifted his hair to show Kyungsoo the entire forehead section, with a wild expression. Kyungsoo was scared as the man did yell at him.

“Look at me and say this is not ugly! Don’t lie to me, Soo and Say the truth,” Chanyeol was fully shedding tears at that point, “why do you think nobody wanted to be my friend? Why do you think I had never had friends? Why do you think I had this?” 

Kyungsoo lifted his hand hesitantly and Chanyeol stepped back, sobbing, “Yeol, who did this to you?” 

“My own Grandmother did this to me! Because I am a freak who nearly killed her daughter! because I wasn’t supposed to live or exist,” Chanyeol gasped as he dried his nose harshly, “God, I wasn’t even supposed to be loved but you existed and you tried, Soo. I thought I could…” Chanyeol held his face between his hands and sobbed loudly as he knelt on the concrete. Kyungsoo rushed to his side, setting the plant aside, “please don’t hate me. Please, Soo. I love you so much, please don’t hate me.”

Kyungsoo could only shed tears as he pulled Chanyeol’s head to his shoulder, shushing him, “I don’t hate you, I will never, Yeollie. I love you too.” Chanyeol looked at him, about to say more, “I don’t see it as ugly, and I will never do that,” Kyungsoo pulled his hair up and smiled, “in fact, it makes you kind of hot.” Chanyeol blushed madly at Kyungsoo’s smirk that eased into a smile as he leaned to kiss Chanyeol’s scar. “I love you, Park Chanyeol, and I love you for your scars, flaws, cute sides, and everything in between. I hope you love my flaws too.”

“You got flaws?” Chanyeol looked at him so cutely that Kyungsoo chuckled as he softly hit him, “ouch! I am serious.” 

“I am shorter than average, I can’t see without my glass, I have a bad taste in clothes.” Kyungsoo said with a whine, “I can go on forever.” 

“I like you the way you are,” Chanyeol confessed, leaning to rest his throbbing head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “I love you the way you are.”

“Same for me,” Kyungsoo said as he patted Chanyeol’s head. “Are you okay?”

“I cried a lot,” Chanyeol admitted, standing up, “I just… I am sorry I ruined our anniversary.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “no, I’ll always remember today as the day you finally allowed me to see you fully, so it is not ruined.” 

“I am glad,” Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo close, picked the plant and sniffed, “I still have more planned for you.” Kyungsoo chuckled as he fixed Chanyeol’s bang to cover the scar and held his hand as they walked through the evening. 

Chanyeol didn’t hate his scar ever since. 


End file.
